


four a.m.

by ibstudent



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Civil War Fix-It, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Four AM Phone Calls, Multi, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibstudent/pseuds/ibstudent
Summary: Who the hell calls at four a.m? Bucky certainly wasn't happy at being woken at the ungodly hour of the morning. However, when he hears Tony sobbing on the other side of the line, Bucky changes his tune rather quickly. Steve wakes up and they're off to comfort Tony.





	four a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be writing a lot of Tony angst lately. There's like three other fics that are pretty similar to this in the works. There's kind of a cute fluffy ending though, so that should balance all the angst out? I don't even know anymore. I hope you all enjoy!

Bucky fumbled wildly for the phone on the bedside table. It was four am, who in the hell wanted him this early? He finally got his hands on the godforsaken thing that was ringing, Steve still asleep beside him. Bucky didn’t even bother to look at the caller ID before picking up. 

“‘Ello?”

There were a few sniffles before Bucky heard a pitiful, “Bucky?” 

It was Tony. And god, if Bucky never had to hear Tony cry again it would be too soon. All Bucky ever wanted to do was barricade the workshop and live there with Steve and Tony for the rest of their lives. Tony always thought so little of himself and Bucky was inclined to think that was because of what others thought of Tony. 

“Sweetheart, what is it? What can I do? Do I need to get Steve up?” Bucky was already half out of bed, trying to get to his clothes. 

Getting out of bed had disturbed Steve. He looked around with a look of panic for a brief moment before his eyes landed on Bucky. His eyebrows went up first in surprise and then in question. Bucky just mouthed “Tony” at him and Steve was also getting out of bed, making for the closet. 

Bucky heard Tony on the other side of the line, sobbing quietly before answering, “I j-just, I need you guys. Here with me?”

The way he was asking, as if they wouldn’t come, damn near broke Bucky’s heart, “Yeah, baby. We’ll be there just as soon as we can. I promise. Okay?”

All he heard after that was the click of the line going dead. 

“Shit! Steve, we gotta hurry. Tony just hung up.” 

Steve was already dressed and was towards the garage. He called back over his shoulder, “I’ll be in the car. Hurry up!” 

The brunette tugged his pants on and decided shoes were entirely unnecessary for right now. He hurried out the door after Steve. 

***

It all started after the whole mess of the Accords had been fixed. Bucky and Steve had come home a year and a half later, not knowing where they stood anymore. Before, Steve had been trying to start a relationship with Tony; unsuccessfully, but he had tried. When they got back though, Bucky and Steve were dating, Steve still desperately love with Tony as well. Bucky wasn’t too far behind in sharing the feeling. 

Finally, after months of Bucky and Steve trying to convince Tony that they really did want him, they started dating. For the life of him, Bucky couldn’t figure out who  _ wouldn’t _ want Tony. Tony was kind and caring and smart and Bucky could go on for days about Tony. Sure, he had the tendency to not sleep or eat and maybe he did forget things every once in a while, but who didn’t? He wanted to slowly and painfully torture anyone who had ever made Tony feel that he was anything less than perfect. 

The three of them had officially become a threesome about six months ago. At the time, he and Steve had already been living together; Tony wasn’t quite comfortable moving that quickly just yet. Both Steve and Bucky had told Tony to take all the time he needed, they would wait as long as they needed to, just as long as Tony was okay with whatever speed they were moving at. 

It was times like this though, that Bucky wished they all lived together. Sometimes Tony just got overwhelmed and then that triggered something and all he really wanted was human company and touch. It had taken Steve months to figure out that radio silence from Tony meant that Tony really wanted company or comfort but was too ashamed to ask for it. 

Now though, they were here. Four am phone calls that had Steve and Bucky hauling ass back to the tower. 

***

When they reached the tower, Steve pulled into the garage. JARVIS already had the elevator doors open and both super soldiers sprinted towards it. Getting to Tony as soon as possible was top priority right now. Bucky was pretty sure they were taking up three parking spaces, but he honestly didn’t care right then. 

“You think he’s okay?” Steve’s voice was unnaturally quiet. 

Bucky sighed, “Well, we don’t usually get four am phone calls from Tony, especially not ones where he’s sobbing on the other end of the line, so no. I don’t think Tony is okay, Steve.” 

He turned and Steve had his arms held open. Bucky readily accepted the hug, knowing that they’d need to draw on the other’s strength to get through this. Tony was the love of their life and they were willing to do just about anything for him. But seeing him in any kind of pain was triply painful for the both of them. 

The doors pulled open and revealed Tony’s personal floor. Again, the pair was sprinting down the hall, this time towards Tony’s bedroom. 

There was a faint light spilling out into the hallway from the door. Steve looked over at Bucky in alarm when he heard whimpers drifting down the hallway. Bucky just picked up the pace. 

Steve got there first and pushed the door all the way open, “Tony?”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Bucky pushed past Steve, feeling a need to get to Tony yesterday. The man was curled into a ball so small, it looked painful. He was right in the middle of the bed, more sobs and whimpers than Steve or Bucky ever wanted to hear coming from Tony emanating from the spot. 

Tony looked up when he heard the two of them. When he saw them though, the effect was instantaneous. He uncurled and immediately reached out to the two of them, tears streaking down his face. 

Steve pulled Tony into his lap so that Tony was straddling him. Bucky sat behind Steve and pulled all of them back towards the headboard. Tony had his hands fisted in Steve’s shirt, while Bucky rubbed his back. 

“Can you tell us what’s going on in that pretty head of yours, doll?” Steve murmured into Tony’s hair, not wanting to get too loud or startle their boyfriend if it could be helped. “If you can’t, that’s perfectly okay too. We understand.” 

“J-just needed y-you a-and neither of you w-were here. W-wanted both of you.” Tony went back to hiccupping and whimpering into Steve’s chest. 

Steve turned his head just enough that he could see Bucky. They both had equal measures of pain and sadness in their eyes, but just the smallest bit of anger in those baby blues too. Both of their hearts ached for Tony; they only ever wanted him to be safe and loved. But they both also knew that something had to have set this off and that was what made them mad. 

Bucky whispered, “We’re right here, darling. We’re not going anywhere. You’ve got us for as long as you want us.” 

“You p-promise?” Tony’s eyes looked like pools of chocolate; both were brimming over with tears.  

Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead and swept his hair back, “Cross our hearts and hope to die, baby.” Now both of their foreheads were pressed together, “You wanna lay down so that we’re all comfortable?”

Tony nodded, letting Steve and Bucky maneuver him onto his side between the two of them; Steve at his front, Bucky plastered against his back.  

The whisper was so quiet Bucky almost didn’t catch it. 

“I love you. Both of you.”

Steve heard it loud and clear, but responded back just as quietly, “We love you too, sweetheart. More than you’ll ever know.” 


End file.
